


DARKBLUE

by RiverReeseLynn



Series: BLUE [1]
Category: aotushijie
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverReeseLynn/pseuds/RiverReeseLynn
Summary: Happy Birthday to My DEAR Partner @喵家七宗罪





	DARKBLUE

金靠在窗边，远方海天相接处的雾霭挡住阳光，玻璃微热，火焰像神曲的路灯一样勾勒出街道的线条。  
他想从窗户上跳出去，可他知道嘉德罗斯不会放任他不会在一百七十多层的高空坠落，何况他的求生欲仍一息尚存。他希望他没让格瑞那么轻易的离开，甚至希望雷狮能直接把嘉德罗斯电到神智不清。  
他小心翼翼换上睡衣，把自己的视线固定在床头的帷幔上。但他仍然能敏锐感觉到睡袍划过他后背上线条的凉意。那些青黑色的线条像一种枷锁、一种封印一样，从他的肩胛骨绵亘到髋骨，最后蜿蜒到双腿内侧，藤蔓似的刻到他的皮肤上，就像安莉洁所有的作品一样，这件也是独一无二。完成这件作品时，嘉德罗斯就站在床边，把他双脚固定后，盯着金赤裸的后背，按住他的双手，一言不发，没有任何安慰，直到安莉洁完成整理时，才在他耳边说到，“就算你是个Bitch，也只能是我的。”  
他坐在床头，慢慢感到流逝的岁月一点点显现在他身体上，蚕食他的活力、快乐和愤怒，一种困倦的悲伤混合着恶心感取而代之，他把头重新靠到窗户的玻璃上，地狱之火烘热的玻璃给他无尽的温暖，他抱着枕头，想象着秋的拥抱。

“金。”  
一双手滑到他的腰际，金下意识向一旁瑟缩，但玻璃挡住了他的后路。  
嘉德罗斯的呼吸在他耳畔，而他只能僵直身体，心跳骤增。  
仅仅只是拍在耳后的热气就让他感到一阵电流游过他整个身体。  
“我不明白，明明早就被人操过，你怎么还是这么敏感。”嘉德罗斯的冷笑让他产生一股自我厌恶的呕吐感。他想推开嘉德罗斯，可他的手只能放在嘉德罗斯胸前，头脑晕眩，双眼不能聚焦，靠在玻璃上不住喘气。  
金对自己的反应感到愤怒，可他毫无办法，从醒来后他的身体就从没康复到能抵抗任何一个人给他刻意施加的压力，这也许是因为他目前见到的人都不是普通人，可他仍对自己的弱小——一如既往的弱感到愤怒，他推搡了一下嘉德罗斯，被顷刻间的电流刺得手尖发麻。  
他身后的图腾不仅是他的枷锁，还是他受刑的工具。  
“等秋过来，你绝对…”  
“怎么样？死于非命？被她折磨致死？”嘉德罗斯冷笑着，双手慢慢游动到金背后的图腾上，“你难道还看不出来，这可不是我一个人的作品。”他指尖轻触着线条，金双腿发软，他确信，如果不是嘉德罗斯支撑着他，他就要匍匐在他脚下了。  
“你想说什么？她是我姐姐，绝不可能伤害我。”  
“我和你打个赌，”嘉德罗斯注视着金，金毫不客气地回望过去，但他的眼睛上有水雾和疲惫，看起来就像困兽犹斗，嘉德罗斯在他耳边说到，声音因为兴奋而颤抖，欲望让他嗓音更加沙哑，“在你姐姐到之前，你绝对会承认你就是我的，赌注是你背后的图腾。”  
嘉德罗斯将下巴放在金的肩膀上，手滑向他的腹股沟，金感到自己的颤抖和破碎的呼吸。  
“嘉德罗斯…”金闭上双眼，“就算格瑞不灭了你…”  
他知道提格瑞会让嘉德罗斯愤怒，但相比于把一切情感与欲望都彻底暴露在嘉德罗斯的手上，让他的精液在空气中完全赤裸地弥漫、酝酿、腐化，他更愿意把他激怒。  
“格瑞？你在我面前，在我的卧室里，提他？”他的声音冰冷，就像是威胁，他的右手放在金的后颈上，温柔的触感和他声音的愤怒毫不相符。  
金徒劳掩饰着他剧烈的颤抖，“你帮我…你帮我自慰，还不让我提…提我男朋友的名字？”  
嘉德罗斯掐紧他的肩膀，直接把他提到床上，金没来得及挣扎，背后的黑色藤蔓就开始炽热起来，他大腿内侧的图腾就像长出枝叶一样随着他的痛苦和欲望一起成倍的茂盛。  
嘉德罗斯解开他的领带和腰带，扶上金的腰，“我能把你操到尖叫，让你哭着求我给你更多，你会把你的双腿打开，不管你男朋友是不是我。”

金的视线开始模糊，海风吹进来，在嘉德罗斯的指缝间和他一起抚摸他的脸颊，他不由得呻吟一声。  
“金，你要做的，只是给我，只是爱我，只要这些，我就可以给你一切。”  
嘉德罗斯的手在他的双腿间危险的游动，他能感觉到下身的胀痛。  
嘉德罗斯给了他一个极具侵略性并带有强烈占有欲色彩的吻，如果不是他命令着“呼吸”，金几乎要窒息。  
他拉住脚踝把金的双腿分开，当两人磨擦在一起时，金惊觉嘉德罗斯的下身顶在自己身上，几乎让他毫无反抗之力，而全身的触摸都在叫嚣着快感。但那股自我厌恶的呕吐感余韵未消，让他不得不他负隅顽抗着，他把手费尽力气推到嘉德罗斯的胸前，在快感和理性之间分裂灵魂。直到嘉德罗斯的手伸到他眼角，他才发现痛苦已经让他不由自主啜泣。  
金轻轻喘着气，嘉德罗斯却不想看他，把头埋在金的身旁，“我还是那句话，我可以，但是——Fuck——我不想就这样。图腾由你姐姐处理，Fuck，随她怎么处理，告诉她别想用你控制我。”  
金仍然在啜泣，而嘉德罗斯已经站稳，他的胸膛上挂着几道金溢出的精液划过后还未干涸的亮线。他的裤子勉强挂在腰际，鼓鼓囊囊蓬勃而出的野性和他身上的肌肉一样让金感到一阵战栗，他不知道是处于惊惧还是处于期待，但他感到快感像浪潮一样冲刷过他的脑海，在理解嘉德罗斯的心中——他的心中仍有人性的一部分时，这种对兽性、对被撕裂、被入侵的渴望更为激烈。  
“嘉德罗斯！”  
但嘉德罗斯充耳不闻。  
“嘉德罗斯！”金的声音透过他的啜泣传来，显得有些气急败坏。  
“我跟你没什么瓜葛了！别再对我指手画脚！”嘉德罗斯怒吼道。  
金侃侃站稳直接扑到嘉德罗斯背后，挂在他身上。他们跌倒在波斯地毯上，平衡感的失去让他产生一阵晕眩，但嘉德罗斯把他抱在怀里，背靠地板，他掐着金的双臂，“你他妈还想干什么？你真是个婊子么？”  
金跨坐在嘉德罗斯的胯骨上，感到嘉德罗斯的衣服在他不着寸缕的下身摩擦，他身体前倾给了他一个绵长的吻。  
嘉德罗斯在刹那的呆滞后开始回应，尽他所能一样吮吸舔舐着金的下唇。金仍在抽泣，他现在有些疑惑，因为遥远处，他似乎听到秋的声音，告诉他应该远离这一切。可是他没有，他闭上眼睛忘情亲吻，摸索着嘉德罗斯的裤子。  
“Fuck Fucking Finally！”他听到嘉德罗斯的声音，只有他的声音如同此刻的心跳一样如雷贯耳。  
金将手指塞到体内，却没办法继续，他感到四肢酸软，只想趴到嘉德罗斯的胸前。  
嘉德罗斯亲吻了他，并把他的手放到自己胸前，金像他所希望的那样跨坐在嘉德罗斯的身体上，头靠着他的锁骨，除了呻吟和喘息什么也做不到。  
嘉德罗斯用手指做足了前戏，像恋人一样和他调情，在他的边缘滑动，轻易融化到他体内，若即若离，似近似远。  
金啜泣得更加剧烈，他的心脏承受不了过多快感，痒和痛和欲望和爱一起在他大脑中混淆，在承受嘉德罗斯给他的欢爱时，他只想尖叫，可他没有力气，只能发出剧烈的呻吟。  
仅仅靠手指，金就已经高潮了两次。  
“嘉德罗…”在他因为嘉德罗斯过度的调戏而委屈、反抗、绝望时，嘉德罗斯把他抱起来，让他凭金的重力进入他，贯穿他，在他身心留下烙印，在他灵魂深处获得快感。  
金感到眼前的黑夜不断延伸，漆黑的背景上留下一道道令人窒息烟花，他随着嘉德罗斯紧抓着他胯骨的双手尖叫起来，金无助地反抗着，好像即将升入空中，而嘉德罗斯的双手紧握着他，让他们贴合。  
金弯下身子咬住嘉德罗斯的肩膀，双手环绕在他脖颈上，好像即将与他融为一体。  
他的口腔里突然充满腥甜的金属味，他感到粘稠的液体沿着他的大腿内侧向下流淌。他再次感到被填充时身心充实的快乐。  
嘉德罗斯在他头发上印下一个吻，金被一股恐惧攫住，他害怕这是嘉德罗斯给他的最后一个吻，正如每次带有石楠味道的精液在空气中发酵酝酿一样，他又一次如此害怕孤独，又如此渴望自由。


End file.
